Mascotas
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Las mascotas son los mejores amigos del hombre y de los magos; desde mininas color morado, hasta perros fashionistas vestidos de rosa, las mascotas de Hogwarts se quedan con muchas historias que contar.
1. Un suéter nuevo

**[[** _Este fic participa del minireto de mayo "mascotas" del foro "el triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"_ **]]**

* * *

 **Un suéter nuevo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

* * *

Fang temblaba, debido a la ventisca invernal que había en Hogwarts. Hagrid se percató de esto cuando, regresando de uno de sus paseos con Madame Maxime, encontró a su mascota recostado entre las mantas de su cama.

—Este está siendo un invierno especialmente frío ¿eh, amigo? —Preguntó el semigigante acariciándole las orejas al perro. El can ladró en señal de aprobación, intentando lamer las manos de su amo entre escalofríos.

" _Mientras que esos caballos beben whisky, mi chucho no tiene ni un suéter para protegerse del frío_ " pensó Hagrid rascándose la barbillla. En cuanto vio la bufanda que Olympe había dejado el otro día que pasearon alrededor del lago, diciendo que ya no la queria, el semigigante tuvo una idea.

La siguiente vez que Hagrid salió con Madame Maxime, su perro lucía un elegante suéter rozado hecho con lo que antes era una bufanda; parecía hembra, aunque tenía que admitir que esa tela era cómoda...


	2. El morado no es un color para una dama

**[[** _Este fic participa del minireto de mayo "mascotas" del foro "el triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"_ **]]**

* * *

 **El morado no es un color para una dama**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

* * *

—¡El morado no es un color para una dama! —Gritaba Filch caminando de un lado a otro.

Estaba seguro de que habían sido esos dos Weasley otra vez, no llevaban ni siquiera un año en Hogwarts y ya lograban sacarlo inmensamente de quicio.

—Descuida, sólo ha de ser pintura para el cabello del doctor Fillibuster —murmuró dirigiéndose a su gata color morado y deseando que eso fuera verdad. Tonos de violeta, morado y púrpura recorrían el cuerpo de su hermosa minina, y eso no se podía quedar así.

Tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas. Así pues, tomó la varita mágica que guardaba dese hace unos días, esperando por el momento apropiado para usarla. La tomó como debía, se calmó y pronunció el conjuro para volver a su gata al color original.

Media hora más tarde, la profesora McGonnagall se reía por lo bajo, al ver al conserje y a su gata teñidos de un azul brillante.


	3. Las lechuzas, vistantes imprudentes

**[[** _Este fic participa del minireto de mayo "mascotas" del foro "el triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"_ **]]**

* * *

 **Las lechuzas pueden ser visitantes imprudentes**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

* * *

Percy y Penélope reían en los pasillos, deseando formalizar la relación que habían empezado a través de todas esas cartas enviadas durante el verano.

—Entonces, señorita Clearwater, ¿le gustaria ser mi novia? —Preguntó Percy siguiendo el juego.

—Con gusto, señor Weasley —respondió la chica acercándose para abrazarlo.

Antes de que pudieran acercarse más, una lechuza pasó volando entre ellos, deteniéndose a unos metros de donde estaban. Al reconocer a Hermes, Penélope se acercó para coger la pequeña carta que traía. Sin esperarse a recibir autorización del destinatario y creyendo que le hacia un favor, leyó la carta para que ambos la pudieran oír:

 _"Percy, mamá guardó tus calzoncillos entre mis cosas por accidente. Pasa cuando quieras a recogerlos" Atte, Ginny._

Ambos se ruborizaron, intercambiando miradas incómodas; Penélope salió por el pasillo, sonriendo de manera poco convincente. Percy se volteó a su lechuza, y murmuró entre dientes:

—¿No podías esperar cinco minutos para entregar la carta?


End file.
